What If?
by jkfan4ever
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if? This story was inspired by one of mine.. While reading twilight I wondered what if Carlisle had been JFKs doctor? What if Alice had a vision of the assassination? Would history be changed?


Synopsis:Have you ever wondered what if? This story was inspired by one of mine.. While reading twilight I wondered what if Carlisle had been JFKs doctor? What if Alice had a vision of the assassination? Would history be changed?

Disclaimer: I do not own any character In this story.. They are the property and creation of Stephanie Meyer.. All historical characters belong to themselves and the pages of history

Washington Dc -November 1963

Carlisle Cullen walked into the office of Evelyn Lincoln, personal secretary to President John F Kennedy.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen. The President is waiting for you in his office." The middle age dark hair woman said brightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Lincoln" Carlisle replied in the flawlessly polite tone he was known for. With that he stepped into the famous oval shaped office

"Come on in Doc" The youthful, Auburn haired President said as he motioned for Carlisle to have a seat on the couch.

"Good afternoon, . How is Mrs. Kennedy feeling?" Carlisle inquired, as it had only been a few months since their 4th child had died. Carlisle still agonized that he had been unable to do anything to save the small boy they had named Patrick.

"She is well, just returned from a small vacation with her sister. She is actually the reason I asked you to come. Since her return, she has been having nightmares which render her unable to sleep. I am hoping that you will have something to help her sleep." The President said

"Of course,Mr. President, if it is alright with you, I'll make my way to the family quarters and see to her now"

The President nodded "I was heading that way myself for lunch. I'm certain Jackie would enjoy it immensely if you join us. You know how much she likes chatting with you about your art collection"

Upstairs The President and first lady sat down to a lunch of smoked salmon and a light crispy salad. Carlisle thanked them for the invitation, but insisted he was not hungry.

"Carlisle I would love to have you and your family join us next week for a dinner party we are holding in honor of the French Minister of Art" The first lady said

"We would be very pleased to attend Mrs. Kennedy." Carlisle replied

"Excellent. I look forward to meeting your family, I understand from Jack you have 5 children is that correct?"

"Yes it wife and I raised her 3 younger siblings, Emmett Alice and Edward, as well as my younger cousins, Rosalie and Jasper" Carlisle explained

"I admire your courage in taking on such a large family." Jackie said as she took a sip of iced tea

"We love having them with us." Carlisle said

Jack looked at Carlisle, amazed at how smooth and flawlessly he answered the questions.

As the President walked Carlisle out, he glanced around before stopping in the corridor.

"Carlisle, I don't want to pry but why do you tell everyone they are your siblings or cousins?"

Carlisle looked at the President with a bewildered look "What do you mean?"

Jack smiled before answering "Let us be honest with each other my friend. I know your secret. I know why it is you cannot come on sunny days, why you don't eat and why you have been my doctor for 15 years yet you have not aged a day. Do not concern yourself. Your secret is safe with me."

The Doctor looked stunned "How long have known?"

Jack patted Carlisle on the shoulder "Awhile"

Carlisle looked toward the ever present secret service agents standing near by "Do they know?"

Jack shook his head in denial "No one outside myself, my brother Bobby and My wife know anything"

Carlisle looked concerned "It is dangerous even for one of you to know."

Jack smiled "Under normal circumstances, I would agree, but given that my father has had a long standing friendship with Aro of what ìs it you call them.. The 6?,I feel no concern for our safety, nor should you either. I will see you a week from tomorrow my immortal friend, until then safe journey to you"

"Thank you Mr. President, the same to you as well" With a small friendly smile, Carlisle left to go home.


End file.
